Vertigo
by R. Brandy
Summary: UA. Todos Humanos. Contém incesto. Eu sempre sonhei com o meu príncipe encantado, montado em um cavalo branco, quando eu era menor. O meu conto de fadas acabou virando pesadelo assim que percebi que meu 'amor inocente de irmã' era muito mais do que isso.
1. Prólogo, Por Uma Noite

**Vertigo****.  
**_I can't be __who you are._

**-**

_**Vertigo, **__do inglês, vertigem, tontura. Confusão._

_-_

_**Aviso: **_

_Esta Fic contém:  
__- insinuações de sexo;  
__- incesto;  
__- drama._

_-_

_Prólogo_

_Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around  
__It's like a piece of me is missing_

(All Time Low, Lullabies)

-

As mãos de Edward passeavam com desespero e rapidez por minhas costas, levantando minha blusa enquanto nossas respirações se fundiam em uma. Ele distribuía beijos por todo o meu rosto, pescoço e colo, enquanto eu agarrava seus cabelos entre meus dedos.

Não havia mais jeito de voltar atrás.

Eu já sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Durante anos, evitei este momento – fugi de Edward, de meus sentimentos e, principalmente, da verdade. Eu me fazia de inocente, distribuindo sorrisos descontraídos para as pessoas que andavam por mim pelos corredores da escola e fingia prestar atenção nas aulas. Estudava em casa e era uma filha comportada e dedicada.

Minha família era um tanto pequena, mas unida e, acima de tudo, feliz. Apreciávamos a companhia de todos e, nos fins de semana, havia reuniões em nossas casas. Meus primos eram excelentes, meus tios as pessoas mais gentis que eu já conhecera em vida e meus pais tinham me criado da melhor maneira possível. Estar com todos eles era o momento mais esperado por mim em toda a semana e, sem dúvida alguma, o mais querido para mim.

No entanto, agora mesmo eu estava quebrando toda aquela felicidade amada com minhas próprias mãos. Eu sabia que, mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinha em meu quarto, eu me arrependeria amargamente de meus atos nesta noite. Mas eu não me importaria com isso no momento, pois _Edward _estava ali comigo.

– Eu não _posso _ser quem você é, Edward... – Murmurei, lágrimas caindo de meus olhos enquanto ele depositava um beijo em minha testa.

Em cima do criado-mudo de Edward, estava um pequeno bilhete. Desviei meu olhar brevemente para aquela direção, sentindo meu coração apertar. As palavras ali estavam gravadas em minha mente e pareciam queimar dentro do meu peito.

Antes que eu pudesse voltar a chorar, puxei o rosto de Edward em direção ao meu.

Eu estava com ele agora. Por uma noite, seríamos nós dois e nosso refúgio feliz.

_Edward, _o bilhete pulsava no fundo de minha mente.

_Eu e sua mãe estamos indo para Port Angeles neste final de semana e, por isso, pedimos encarecidamente que cuide de sua irmã. Você sabe como ela é descuidada, não é, filho...?_

_Mande um beijo para Bella por nós,_

_Papai e Mamãe._

**Continua...**

* * *

Nota da Autora:

**YAY!**

**Tudo bom com vocês? Eu espero que sim, viu?**

**Nossa que prólogo estranho, não? Ele está bem... Uhm... Sério. HAHA. Mas dêem um desconto, por favorzinho? É minha primeira FanFic de Twilight e eu fiquei bastante apreensiva em escrever este capítulo.**

**Comentem dizendo o que vocês acharam e se tiveram alguma dúvida! Em breve, mais coisas serão explicadas! (:**

**Ah, só para ir adiantando, **_o primeiro capítulo _**começará alguns meses **_antes _**do prólogo, tá bom? **

**REVIEW!**

**Beijooos,**

**Brandy.**


	2. Capítulo I, Último Dia

**Vertigo.**

_I can't be who you are._

-

_**Vertigo, **__do inglês, vertigem, tontura. __Confusão._

-

_Capítulo __I_

_I don't know if I will survive without you in my arms... _

(Evanescence, For You)

-

_Nove meses antes, fim de agosto._

Nosso último dia de férias de verão começou como qualquer dia normal em Forks - em outras palavras, com o céu cinzento e nuvens carregadas sobre a cidade. Eu e minha prima baixinha, Alice, estávamos sentadas em frente a uma lanchonete em um shopping de Port Angeles, esperando que minha melhor amiga, Rosalie, decidisse que já tinha passado bastante tempo no banheiro, retocando sua maquilagem impecável.

- Bella... - Alice grunhiu, a voz rouca e com um tom de preguiça fazendo meus olhos parar de procurar a garota loura em meio à multidão. Sua bochecha estava apoiada em uma das mãos, de forma que sua boca ficou meio aberta e torta, mas mesmo assim ela continuava a mesma Alice linda e baixinha de sempre. - Estou entediada. Me distraia, por favor.

Tive que evitar soltar uma risada com o que Alice havia acabado de dizer. "_Me distraia_" é uma frase tão _Edward._

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, saindo da posição incômoda em que estava sentada. Ficou me observando por alguns segundos até que deu de ombros e soltou um suspiro frustado, sorrindo. Seus orbes castanhos focaram em mim, um brilho de divertimento quase ofuscando minha visão.

- Saudades do irmãozinho? - Ela me perguntou, soltando uma risadinha pelo nariz. Cruzou seus braços na altura do peito e apoiou suas costas na cadeira, mas o brilho conhecido continuava lá. Eu sabia que me arrependeria por ter segurado minha risada - Alice _sempre_ sabia o que eu estava escondendo. Bem, quase sempre, ao menos. - Sério, Bella. Você tem que parar com esse complexo!

Eu pisquei, sentindo meu sangue começar a subir até minha cabeça e minha respiração cessar por alguns segundos. Ouvi o som de saltos agulha se aproximando e aproveitei a oportunidade para utilizar da técnica de relaxamento que a professora de yoga de minha mãe havia me ensinado durante as férias - respire e inspire, Bella.

Rosalie parou bem atrás de mim, os cabelos louros e ondulados balançando suavemente até sua cintura. Ela estava com os uma de suas mãos envolvendo a alça de sua bolsa e com a maquilagem ainda mais perfeita do que antes de ir ao banheiro. Sua figura esbelta se destacava em toda aquela multidão e ela parecia não se importar realmente com todos os olhares que recebia - afinal, ela amava ser o centro das atenções, principalmente das masculinas.

Ela apoiou a cabeça em um dos ombros, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava de mim para Alice, duvida pairando em seu rosto.

- Sobre o que estavam falando?

Antes que eu respondesse com um seco 'nada', Alice me cortou.

- Sobre o complexo que a Bella tem pelo Eddie.

- Oh. - A cabeça de Rosalie voltou à posição normal e ela se deixou cair na cadeira ao meu lado, uma expressão um tanto perversa tomando conta de seu rosto angelical. Anjo? Não é para tanto. Ela estava mais para lobo na pele de um cordeiro, isso sim. - _Isso é _um assunto interessante.

Minha prima concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios finos. Revirei meus olhos, quase não acreditando no que aquelas duas estavam falando.

- Realmente, Bella. Você tem que deixar de ser grudada no seu irmão. - Rosalie disse, olhando-me com seus olhos em um tom claro de castanho, quase verdes. - Quem sabe você não arranja um namorado?

Pela segunda vez, em menos de cinco minutos, lá estava eu, corando da cabeça aos pés. Uma mistura de raiva e vergonha me atingiram que eu quase entrei em uma síncope nervosa.

- Olha aqui, Rosalie. Não é porque você tem um namorado lindo, do time de futebol, que está no último ano e que vive grudado em você, que eu tenho que arranjar um namorado também! E eu não tenho um complexo pelo meu irmão! Eu simplesmente me preocupo com o bem estar dele! Diferente de você que, se pudesse, deixaria o Jasper ficar por aí se agarrando com qualquer uma das vadias da nossa escola! - Eu quase despejei. Quase.

Porém, ao invés de dizer tudo isso, eu apenas dei um suspiro profundo - obrigada, mestra Li, por ter me ensinado a arte da técnica de respiração - e disse, da melhor maneira possível:

- Eu não sou grudada no meu irmão.

O que, eu logo fui descobrir, não foi uma boa coisa a se dizer. No momento em que percebi que o que eu havia acabado de falar não poderia soar mais infantil, Rosalie e Alice já estavam quase estiradas no chão de tanto rir. Novamente, eu corei.

- E, de qualquer jeito, - Tentei argumentar, deixando minha voz mais alta que suas risadas escandalosas e atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas para nós. - Quem iria querer me namorar?

Elas pararam de rir no mesmo instante, assumindo olhares e expressões assustados.

- Você está brincando, não é mesmo? - Alice exclamou. - Bella, por favor, você não _pode _estar falando sério.

- Céus, Alice. - Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça loura, massageando as têmporas. Ei, quem deveria estar com dor de cabeça sou eu! - A Bella é realmente tapada.

- Eu estou aqui, sabiam?! - Perguntei ligeiramente ofendida. Com amigas assim, quem precisaria de inimigos? - Estou falando sério! - Continuei, assim que elas decidiram prestar atenção no que eu dizia. - Eu sou completamente apagada, não tem como alguém gostar de mim!

- Bella, Bella. Doce Bella. - Rosalie cantarolou, pegando uma de minhas mãos entre as suas e me olhando com um olhar de... Pena?! Franzi meu cenho, começando a ficar irritada de verdade. - Será que você não vê? Ainda não percebeu que você tem um dos caras mais quentes de toda a escola, praticamente _rastejando _por você?

- Não, Rose. - Alice interrompeu. - O cara _beija_ o chão que a Bella passa, esqueceu?

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

- Que seja. - Bufou. - Bella, você tem o _Jacob Black_ completamente à sua mercê, de braços abertos para qualquer coisa que você disser!

De repente, minha cabeça clareou e tudo o que me restou fazer foi deixar minha boca formar aquele conhecido 'oh' que eu sempre fazia quando estava chocada o bastante para não conseguir dizer uma palavra.

A verdade era: é claro que eu sabia que Jacob Black me amava. Aliás, eu não duvidaria que alguém que estivesse na China não soubesse. Afinal, o cara fazia questão de espalhar aos quatro ventos o amor que sentia por sua querida Isabella Swan desde o dia em que nos conhecemos há... Bem, dez anos atrás.

Eu era apenas uma pirralha de seis anos e Jacob simplesmente se encantou com meu sorriso sem alguns dentes. Desde então, ele vivia me perseguindo, chegando ao ponto de obrigar seu pai a mudá-lo de escola somente para ter a chance de me ver todos os dias.

Apesar de toda a esquisitice que Jacob tinha em relação a mim, eu posso dizer que nós éramos amigos. Bons amigos, até. Houve uma época em que éramos praticamente inseparáveis, mas devido a implicância de Edward com ele, eu resolvi me distanciar um pouco. Foi mais ou menos então que ele começou a ganhar destaque na escola e passou a receber mais atenção dos olhares femininos. Posso dizer que já tentei retomar nossa amizade algumas vezes, mas ele está tão insuportavelmente convencido ultimamente que eu acabei desistindo.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Rosalie Hale.

No exato momento em que ela ia abrir a boca para me responder, o som ensurdecedor de_ Wannabe_, das Spice Girls, a interrompeu e ela caçou o celular rosa com strass na bolsa vermelha. Ligeiramente envergonhada com o toque deveras, uhm, constrangedor, ela pediu licença e se afastou com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Uhm... - Alice forjou um sorrisinho cúmplice em minha direção e eu a acompanhei, lançando um olhar malicioso na direção que Rosalie seguira, não muito distante de nós. - Aquele sorriso da Rose foi muito suspeito, Bella. Isso quer dizer que ela recebeu uma ligação do...

- EMMETT! - Nós gritamos juntas e Rosalie se virou para nós, com o telefone grudado no ouvido e o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

-

- Olhem só nossos _gêmeos _reunidos! – Emmett disse, soltando uma de suas conhecidas gargalhadas.

Apesar de saber que ele não tinha dito aquilo por mal, aquela maldita palavra entrou fundo em meu peito, abrindo uma ferida que eu achei já estar quase cicatrizada. Acho que estive enganada durante todos esses meses, pois ela subitamente estava ali de novo, mais profunda e mais presente do que antes.

Edward se aproximou de mim, dando-me uma chave de pescoço e bagunçando meus cabelos. Soltei um fraco 'ai', mais pela minha mais recente descoberta do que pela cabeça levemente dolorida. Ele me soltou, lançando-me um olhar estranho e dando um leve beijo em minha testa.

Desde o telefonema de Emmett, havia se passado uma hora e meia. Depois do episódio constrangedor de Rosálie, ela voltou a nossa mesa, praticamente pulando ao invés de andar, e disse que Emmett e os meninos estavam vindo para Port Angeles também. Naquele momento eu havia conseguido conter os batimentos de meu coração, mas não quando vi Edward se aproximando de mim com aquele conhecido sorriso.

Eu não o via fazia-se quase um mês, já que ele, Emmett – meu primo, irmão mais velho de Alice e namorado de Rosalie – e Jasper – o _quase _namorado de Alice e irmão mais velho de Rose – haviam decidido, quase que do nada, acamparem pela floresta de Forks. Emmett e Jasper voltaram há dois dias, mas ninguém sabia do paradeiro de Edward. Ele deixara um bilhete, dizendo que voltaria em dois dias, sem mais nenhuma informação.

É claro que ele me deixou apavorada – mais até que nossos pais. Aqueles dois dias pareciam intermináveis, até Alice me ligar hoje de manhã para avisar que Edward estava em sua casa e me convidar - leia-se: obrigar - para ir ao shopping com ela e Rosalie.

E ali estava ele, com os lábios pousados em minha testa e eu quase sem ar com apenas aquele toque. Era informação demais para uma cabeça limitada como a minha.

- Edward... – Eu resmunguei, mal conseguindo disfarçar todo o nervosismo que eu tinha sentido naqueles dois dias. Minha voz saiu trêmula e as lágrimas já estavam beirando meus olhos. – Seu idiota! Você me deixou preocupada!

Ele ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, até que passou seus braços por minha cintura, me abraçando carinhosamente. Nossos amigos apenas olhavam a cena, pequenos sorrisos em seus lábios.

- Eu sinto muito, pequena. Não achei que te deixaria tão aflita...

- Mas deixou! – Gritei, mas não saí de seus braços, sentindo-me tão confortável quanto um mês atrás. – Seu idiota! Nunca mais faça isso comigo!

Edward hesitou por um momento antes de responder. Essa hesitação me fez ficar temerosa.

- Nunca mais. Eu prometo, Bells.

Funguei, imediatamente sentindo seu perfume misturado com o cheirinho de grama molhada. As lágrimas caíam livremente por meus olhos, mas eu nunca me sentira mais cativa do que naquele momento. Meu amor por ele me fazia cativa, mesmo que eu tentasse afastá-lo com toda minha força – ele sempre voltava, mais forte, mais presente do que nunca.

- Ótimo. – Eu respondi, sentindo meu coração apertar. – É bom mesmo.

Jasper soltou uma risadinha, virando-se para Alice.

- Eu nunca entenderei a relação que existe entre gêmeos...!

Mais uma vez, Emmett soltou sua risada gutural e eu não hesitei ao acompanhá-lo.

**Continua...**

-

Nota da Autora:

**Yoo!**

**Tudo bom com vocês? Como foram de semana? Espero que tudo tenha ocorrido da melhor forma possível! (:**

**Bem, aqui estou eu, uma semana depois de escrever o prólogo, trazendo o primeiro capítulo de **_Vertigo_**! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que comentem, escrevendo o que vocês acharam do capítulo.**

**Também queria pedir desculpas pelo Eddie não ter aparecido tanto quanto eu gostaria... Mas foi necessário. Por favor, não fiquem bravas comigo! HAHA.**

**Agradeço demais às garotas maravilhosas que cometaram e adicionaram a FanFic aos favoritos! Vocês só me estimularam para que esse capítulo saísse mais rapidamente - normalmente, é uma odisséia o período de escrever o capítulo e postá-lo. Mas eu prometo que, semana que vem, eu tentarei postar de novo...!**

**Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja dispensando as reviews, certo? Posso pedir, no mínimo, umas dez reviews? Nem é tanto, vai, mas com certeza são preciosas para mim! ^^**

**Beijoos!**

**Brandy.**

-

Respostas às Reviews:

**Yasmin Whitlock**: A primeira a comentar em Vertigo! Muito obrigada pela review! (: Pode deixar, que vou tentar postar toda semana, tá? Diga-me o que achou do primeiro capítulo também! Beijoos!

**Caah S. Masen**: Uma semana depois, aqui está o capítulo! Sim, eles são irmãos _bem_ próximos, digamos assim. Espero que esteja gostando da Fic! Beijoos!

**Pida (:**: HAHA. Realmente, eles são irmãos de verdade (meu Deus, onde minha criatividade está me levando?!). Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Beijooos!

**Caah S. Masen**: HAHA. Faça você uma autora (mais) feliz (ainda), Caah! Muito obrigada, de novo! Beijos!

**Maria Lua**: Muito obrigada! Beijos! (:

**Babisy**: Own, muito obrigada! Pois é, mas reviews não são tudo (apesar de me deixarem muitíssimo contente! HAHA). O tema que eu escolhi foi mesmo para causar um pouco de polêmica, mas era algo que eu queria escrever faz bastante tempo...! Por isso, não me arrependo. Por faor, contibue acompanhando a Fic! Beijoos!

**Nayfa**: Meu Deus, o prólogo te arrepiou?! Nossa, agora eu que fiquei arrepiada! Muito obrigada, viu? Eu não tenho certeza de que farei um Edward POV, mas essa possibilidade já passou pela minha cabeça algumas vezes. Veremos onde isso var dar! Beijoos!

**Thamy S**: Aqui está ele! Beijoos!

**Mel Masen**: Own, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei muito feliz! Espero não ter demorado muito! Beijoos!

**Babisy**: HAHA. Muito fofa! Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos!

**_Resposta Geral_**: muito obrigada a todas vocês! Todo dia eu entrava na internet, somente para ler suas reviews! Por favor, continuem assim, me apoiando, que com certeza os capítulos virão mais rapidamente e com mais facilidade! Beijos, amo vocês!

Brandy.


End file.
